Forgotten
by emo barbie
Summary: The LONG awaited sequal to More then Friends Naruto and the other's have finally found Sasuke, however things don't go as planned. SasuNaru


Title: **Forgotten**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Summary: **{The LONG Awaited, Sequal!} Naruto and the other have finally found Sasuke, however things don't go exactly as planned. A sequel to my one-shot: More then friends {SasuNaru}**

Disclaimer: **Naruto would like to remind you that emo barbie owns nothing, NOTHING! And though she would like to she can't, because we all know if she did, their would BE NO STRAIGHT COUPLES! MAHHAHAHA! Of course Naruto sadly belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...That son of a bitch *glare* and there is no way possible she will ever own it.**

Warning: **THIS IS YAOI! Not major, but still Yaoi! Please if you don't like, see that little back moving on? Was it not enough that I had vowed my own body to Orochimaru, that now before my eyes was the source of all this pain? All this suffering? And the cause for all this in which my life had turned too? I was vaguely aware of the words that the boy uttered below me, his words barely passing my ears as my eyes roamed his now fit body. Not the one that I had remembered from so long ago, that small frail body that barely fit into his orange suit. No, this was a taller well fit male that fit his outfit quite nicely; one in which was much stronger then the boy I had left in my wake back then. I was quite aware of the fact that if I did not take care of him now, he would soon suppress me and I would no doubt fail at finding and succeeding my brother. And so before the idiot had finished his statement I was before him. Staring into those sky blue eyes that long ago had my stomach flipping and would have had me in a fit of tremors, but now...I could stare at him without fear, without embarrassment or nervousness. My eyes holding nothing but a blank stare as I bore into his soul, contemplating what to do.**button** up there? Click it...QUICK! CLICK IT BEFORE THE IMAGES ARE BURNED INTO YOUR MIND AND YOU CAN NEVER GO BACK TO THAT INNOCENT MIND YOU ONCE HAD! **

Extra: **I do not own all the books, and I have yet to see some of the manga, {For example, the part were it starts off here} I have seen bits and pieces of things, so some scenes may be a little incorrect, but I tried to remember them as best I could, and may have added quite a bit of my own improvisations cause hey! If they weren't a little different, what would be the point of calling it a fanfic? Huh, you could just go to the manga and read the actual thing...with pictures! What fun!**

**IMPORTANT!: Also if you have not read my one shot: MORE THEN FRIENDS, you MUST read that FIRST, it is the BEGININING of this. But since people were unsatisfied with my one-shot and wanted more, I decided I'd give you a sequel...**

* * *

_**Forgotten**_

There was no doubt in my mind that he had forgotten me. No doubt that he would ever come to look for me or even go out of his way to ever have me even cross his mind. And yet...here he stood, before my very eyes, older, yes, but still that stupid energetic blond that I'd known from years back. Still staring up at me with that blue wide eyed stare. I should have felt something, but my emotions were numb. Something I'd obtained over these past years here, a numb feeling where all emotions were gone from me, and I could no longer feel for anything. The boy before me, those memories so bright in my mind, were now nothing more then simple dim stars; so distant that they looked like fireflies now. And I was almost to the point where I had forgotten what his voice sounded like, what his smile looked like and even how he, himself, looked. But now it was all back as his voice rang out with the cry of my name, and I knew that that chance that I had given up, that chance of not killing him had been lain out before me once more.

Is it not enough that I had finally started

"Sasuke..."

The words were in a hush and the eyes that stared at me seemed to be pleading. Pleading for me to speak. Pleading for me to move, to blink, to do anything but stand there; to let the other know that I saw him, that in my own way I gave notice to the figure before me.

"I came for you..."

Those words were that last I had expected, the last that I would have ever wanted to hear...because in my mind, I had forgotten him; this pain, in my heart had finally gone. I had made positive with myself that the other had forgotten as well, that he had hated me and put me out of his mind; yet...here he stood. None of that hatred I should have seen, not even a glint of it shown in his eyes and I knew...that wasn't right. It wasn't suppose to be like that, the other was suppose to hate me, he was suppose to think of me as a enemy, as a villain, as anything, other then what he was obviously seeing me as now.

"Why?"

Were the only words I spoke, I wanted to know. Why? Why did he come here? Why, after everything I had done to him; leaving him to die there in the rain, why had he still come after me? After deceiving my own village, and siding with Orochimaru, why did the damn kid still chase after me? Why...? I waited for my answer, but the blond seemed to have nothing so I asked again.

"Why me...?"

_***DIVIDER***_

I wasn't aware of when he moved. I wasn't even aware of the fact that he had vanished from his spot until he was before me, his eyes seeming to stare through me as he stood there. The eyes that used to hold so much emotion, pain, anger, fear, now they just seemed...dead...it was like he wasn't even looking at me...

"Sasuke..."

Look at me...

"I came for you..."

Even if you say nasty words...even if you hate me...just please, look at me.

"Why?"

The question that he had directed at me had shocked me quite, and I had stared at him dumbfounded at first. Why? Why what? Why was I here? Why did I come to get him? There were to many different answers for his simple question, and I wasn't sure in which way to answer.

"Why me?"

The question still seemed to simple, to many answers to one question of Why me? And even though so many answers were flowing threw my mind, and even though I couldn't form a coherent sentence by myself. It didn't seem to matter, because those cold eyes that were staring at me were suddenly filled with a look of hurt and remorse, one of which a guilt ridden person might hold.

"Why come after me, when you have other goals to accomplish?"

I must have taken to long to answer because Sasuke had once again spoken up, and this time his question was more narrowed, a direction in which only needed one answer, and I knew exactly what it was. His question was directed at himself and my goal of becoming Hokage, my one goal in life that had spurred me on for so long, but now...seemed so far away.

"How could someone...who couldn't even stop their friend, become something like Hokage?"

Sasuke drew closer, and at first I thought that he was about to cry, or maybe it was just my wishful thinking, because whenever I focused on his eyes again. They held none of the emotion from before, instead they were once again emotionless and cold. I suddenly felt a cold steel at my back, but I didn't tremble beneath his touch and I didn't dare to move either.

"I have no friends."

**_*DIVIDER*_**

The answer I had received from the other was one I had not expected, one in which had left my heart suddenly pounding and my blood rushing, my eyes stinging with an undesirable pain. But it was gone just as quickly as it had came, because I had learned to suppress it. I had learned that emotions were a weakness and I could hold none, so I drew my sword, ready to rid myself of these emotions by killing the one thing that caused it.

"I have no friends."

I hissed into his ear, my sword pressed into his back, I waited for the terror, the fear that could shin in his eyes...but it never came. His pride and that god damn courage never wavered once from his wide eyes. He stared at me non judging and to my disgust with a look of love still shinning there. That look that plagued me to this day. I drew my sword closer, drawing just a small stream of blood that soaked his back, studying his eyes for what I wanted. But he didn't move, his eyes shone briefly the pain he had felt but it was gone just as fast, and he was staring at me once again with those same eyes.

"Everyone needs a friend...Even if you don't see me as one, I see you as mine."

I gritted my teeth, knowing, that nothing I were to say or even do, was going to change the boys mind. Thinking of the irony of this moment; the irony of stabbing your best friend in the back, even if I were to never admit him as something that close. And then my mind slipped back to the moment before me, one in which to rid myself of this nuisance, and I plunged my sword deeper into the small of the boys back. This time the blond releasing a grunt of pain as his eyes slide shut for a moment, allowing me to tear my gaze from them to focus on my deed before me.

"S-sasuke..."

There it was again, that gnawing, that feeling at the edge of my mind at his voice. The feelings that I had suppressed, bubbling up to the surface once more before I was able to push it all away again. Just a little deeper and I could kill him...just like that.

"Sasuke..."

I brought my eyes up to meet his to stare at him, to look into those eyes of his that could somehow still captivate, even if were just a little now. However those eyes now showed pain and concern and I was puzzled. What? What was the concern in his eyes for? For me? For the person that stood ready to kill him? Even though I was once again on the verge of killing him he was still staring at me with that concerned look? My eyes left his own as my sword caught my attention and I realized it was shaking..._I_ was shaking. And it suddenly hit me, I...was afraid. And he knew it. He knew that I was afraid, he knew that even though I had the intent, I couldn't finish the job that had been weighing me down for so long. I couldn't...kill him.

Why? Why not? I could rid myself of this damn pain, I could rid myself of him once and for all, for these damn emotions that had trialed me...the same emotions that had trailed me every minute from the moment I had left him...the emotions...that had given me weakness...

_And if they don't vanish..._

That damn voice was there again, that stupid voice that had always been there to remind me time and time again on how I screwed up. This damn voice, that reminded me much of my brother, that sat soundly inside my head and told me how useless I was. How pathetic and weak I was.

_Are you certain that just by killing him that pain will go away? What if, instead it grows? What if by killing him you only cause yourself more pain?_

My hands were now unsteady, my eyes were now wide with fear, and the other could see it, my weakness...he could see it, and if damn he couldn't have just ignored it. No, instead he reached out and grasps my arm, the pain that runs up his body making his grip tighter then he had wanted. And suddenly I'm about to pull away, pull my sword from the gash that I have now created...but I stop...because I know that there is something that has to be done...even if I stop now, there's no going back for me. The only way I can go is ahead, and in order to do so I had to demolish the obstacles before me and the ones that refused to stay behind...

**_*DIVIDER*_**

I felt the pain that coursed through my back as the sword was dug even deeper, the way it pierced flesh and muscle, veins draining as blood soaked my back; but when I opened my eyes the malicious look I had been expecting was not there. Instead there was fear, fear and pain. And I suddenly felt pain in my back again, again and again, when I realized why, the sword was shaking, it was shaking and it was cutting at me little by litte...but that wasn't what bothered me, it was what was causing this pain. The shaking body that stood before me, this image of Sasuke, I had never expected to see. A fear stricken raven haired boy, so grown in his looks, yet, so childish in act. I couldn't help the hand that reached up to grab his arm, even if it only caused the sword to dig deeper. It was as if it were some kind of instinct, like a mother wanting to calm her child...I had wanted to comfort him, even though he was on the verge of killing me...even if by doing so, he'd kill me...I couldn't just stand there...because...in the face of love, falling like a meteor, we are so hopeless in stopping, that evenly we just give way to the gravity that pulls at us.

And as I stared up at the other, as I stared up at the one person who I'd give my own life for...even if by his own hands, I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't bring myself to hate him, to loathe him...it was just a hopeless thing to defy the gravity...and as I descended..I fell pretty hard...and I readied myself for the death that awaited me at the bottom...

Then...I spoke...my lips moving before I realized that I had spoken my own thoughts...

"I still love you, it will never change, no matter what the ending is..."

**_*DIVIDER*_**

I gritted my teeth. This gnawing feeling was getting strong with each passing moment, but suddenly...it went numb...my whole body went numb at the other's words...I couldn't breathe, speak...I couldn't move. I simply found myself staring at the other for an agonizing silence that drew on...until finally I was able to regain myself and I pushed the words to the back of my head...

I tried...I really did...I had tried not to get close, tried to be as hated as possible...and yet, this boy had gotten to me in ways that I had never seen coming...Had gotten under my skin before I had even realized it...and somehow...had even scared a place in my mind were he would always be...and suddenly it was clear, my resolution, my goal...it was all lain before me...

I hate living painfully, the way I have been for years, forgetting the past and living as though I am asleep...and with this moment...I could end it...finally, once and for all, end it just like that. No more pain, no memories and sorrows, no emotions to finally pull me down, it would all just...vanish, into thin air. And so...with that one resolution in my head, I did it, I plunged the sword threw him, threw his back and out his chest...and deeper until I was one with him...until the sword was threw my own chest...

Because sometimes...blood and sadness is the only way...

I felt the pain for an instinct, the hands that grasped at my shirt and the wide eyes that stared at me...and I can say, for the first time in ages, I felt...nothing...thought, nothing...and saw...the last thing in the world...my one and only love...

And we fell...

* * *

**{And if you didn't get the last part, the whole "fell" thing, I was referring back to the gravity concept.} And Yes it's another short one, but together they make...a looooong one... :nods head: See.**


End file.
